


You Are The One And Only

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billie the reaper - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Tag to Red Meat, episode 11.17, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration on Dean's meeting with Billie.  All he wants is Sammy back alive and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The One And Only

Billie huffed as she felt the familiar pull drawing her inexorably to her next 'client'.  
His name had been hastily added to her daily list, a name unexpected and annoying; but maybe if she managed to get rid of one of the two cockroaches, it might encourage the other to follow, finally breaking the Winchesters' ongoing cycle of death and resurrection 

Stepping through the outer door of the veil into the half-world where she encountered the newly-dead, she found him there, looking around as if he'd been waiting impatiently for her to appear.

“Dean Winchester,” she drawled. “Why am I haunted by you and your brother? Usually I only get to have one conversation with the dead souls I reap, though I'm gonna make sure this is our last.”

“Strange way you picked to end it all though,” she frowned, or at least the image of a human figure the reaper Billie was projecting did. ”Never thought you'd go out by your own hand. Not that it matters, even if the Big Man doesn't really approve of suicide. But as we all know, our Creator has been AWOL for a good long while, so....”

“You done talking, “ Dean interrupted, putting a brave face on it, but not quite sure how to approach this reaper and wishing it was Tessa instead of her. They kind of understood each other better. 

He felt a pang of sadness at her 'death', and at that of so many other beings, human and non, who'd perished simply because of their acquaintance with him and Sam. However, he wasn't here to reminisce.  
Sam was dead, killed by a fucking, normal, ordinary bullet to the gut and that didn't sit well with Dean, not by a long shot.  
So here he was, once again begging for Sam's life with a non-caring supernatural ass-hole. He hoped she'd give a better deal than the crossroad demon had shouldered him with.

“My brother's been shot, “ he began. “Maybe you could....?”  
But she didn't give him time to finish, interrupting in turn.  
“Don't know if you're irremediably hard-headed or just plain dumb,“ she grunted. “But I'm sure I told you boys the next time one of you dies, you're on a one way journey into the Empty and let me assure you Dean, from there no-one comes back, not you not Sam.”

She glanced to the side, past him, to where Dean's earthly body was weakly convulsing, a feeble thread still linking it to the soul that was pleading with Billie.  
“Okay then.“ Dean rephrased his request. “You wanna take a Winchester soul? Take mine. Throw me into the Empty instead of my brother.”

Dean's eyes were glassy, his emotion plain to see as he spoke the words. Words that made his heart weep......Sammy dead!  
He couldn't stand the thought, couldn't absorb the enormity of it. Not again. Not after Cold Oak and Stull Cemetery. He wouldn't be able to react, not this time. 

It wasn't the moment to play hard man with the Reaper. He didn't care if he looked weak in her eyes. All he wanted was for Sammy to be okay and if that meant baring his soul, he'd do that too. 

Anything to save his baby brother. That was his job. It had always been, and even if John had never pronounced the words, Dean would have cared for Sam regardless.  
His little brother was his life. Sam grounded him, gave him something to live for, gave him love.

As if reading his thoughts, Billie stared, then spoke. “ I know what 's going on between you two. Once upon a time we reapers rarely got to spend time with each other, but,“ she sniffed, “since you thought it a good thing to take out Death, once again to spare your brother, the rules have become more lax and we get to gossip like humans do. And by what I've heard you and your brother are more than 'brotherly'. 

“You bastards been spying on us? “ Dean spat out with disgust. “Got you rocks off watching us humans and unearthing our little secrets? You supernaturals think you're so superior but you're not. You're privileged to know secrets that the majority of us don't, yet you behave worse than we do, without a trace of empathy or compassion.  
The Greeks didn't get it wrong when they invested their gods with all the petty foibles and failings of mankind.  
Anyhow, I'm not here for your opinion on how me and Sam demonstrate our love for each other. I'm here to beg you to bring him back to life and take my soul instead.”

She sneered at him then, no better than would the shittiest of demons. “I don't care if you fuck your brother or not, but hear this Romeo. Your Juliet is alive and if not exactly kicking, isn't in line for the Empty just yet, though YOUR ass is solidly in my hands now, and I'm sure you'll give Sam a warm welcome when he eventually meets up with you there.”

Dean's eyes flickered closed in relief.  
All he could concentrate on was that Sam was still alive.  
What an idiot he'd been!  
He should have gone back to the cabin and made sure his little brother was truly dead before humiliating himself in front of this reaper. 

Taking a quick look back at the room where the doctor and the others were bent over his body trying to revive him, he prayed their efforts were gonna be successful. He had a little brother to take care of. Reapers and the Empty be damned!  
And just as Billie held out her hand to lead him into the veil proper, Dean relaxed his mind and body, willing himself, not knowing if it would have any effect, back into his body.

It must have worked because with a disorienting whoosh, he found himself choking and coughing out vomit and bile from his mouth as he glanced weakly up into the circle of eyes that were staring down at him.  
“Yes “ the doctor called out in triumph. “We got him back.”

The end


End file.
